A Skylark's Song
by Jewel08
Summary: One change, done by a scared mother desperate to save her son's life, can change everything. Lily Potter, willing to do anything to keep her son alive, makes one such decision. And now, her son will spread his wings and fly into his new future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Curse whoever thought of crossovers between Harry Potter and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! They seem to have taken control of my brain! Why must there be so many ideas floating around in my mind? Sometimes I really hate my muse... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

Chapter One

Lily Potter felt disgusted.

There were too many people to direct that feeling to: Dumbledore for delaying the war so long with his pacifist tendencies, James for believing a stupid prophecy that probably hadn't been real in the first place, Peter for betraying them after being James's friend for so many years, Voldemort for starting this ridiculous, pointless war at all, or herself for what she was about to do.

She wasn't known as the smartest witch of her generation for nothing; like Dumbledore with Transfiguration, Nicholas Flamel with Alchemy, and Voldemort with Dark/Necromancy magic, Lily pushed herself to be the best in her field(s) of expertise, which was Charms and Rituals.

Ever since they'd gotten the news that Voldemort was targeting Harry, Lily had been researching any Charms or Rituals that could help their son should the Dark Lord find them. Lily had nearly given James a panic attack or nervous breakdown with how hard she pushed herself, but Lily had found not just one, but _two_ Ancient Rituals that might be their salvation.

The first was simple; put Runes, drawn in her blood, in a specific order around the child in need of protection (Harry, in this case), and the sacrifice of both the mother and father out of love would cast a life-long protection against the attacker. Voldemort wouldn't be able to touch her baby!

At first that was going to be the ritual she'd use, but then after researching a little bit more, Lily had found a second option. This ritual was similar to the first one up to a point: it used runes and the sacrifice of both parents out of love, but it _did_ more. It _eradicated_ the enemy, completely and utterly, but to add a steeper price to such a powerful feat of magic, the child would lose their magic. It would be as if they had never had a magical core at all. The child would then be taken, by the spirit/consciousness of Magic itself, to a family that needed him/her, and become that family's child, in blood and soul.

Lily had been horrified at first, when she had first discovered the ritual, but after thinking it over and trying to dissect it, the new mother thought she knew why such a ritual had been created in the first place.

If a madman like Voldemort wiped out an entire Wizarding Family, like James's, the Prewitts, and the McKinneys (meaning that there were no _male_ heirs left), this ritual would ensure the eradication of the threat and the survival of the family line, if not the name. The child might be rendered magicless and released into the non-magical world, but one of their descendants would likely regain the gift of Magic and rebuild their House from its ashes, like the mythical Phoenix. Add the fact that most Witches and Wizards didn't know how to navigate the mundane world now and that child could vanish quite completely, destroying any chance of assassination.

Ultimately, the second ritual was what Lily decided to use should Voldemort find them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harry, be safe. Be strong. I love you so much, my son," Lily choked out. Tears pricked at the corners of her shining emerald eyes, but the fiery mother refused to let them fall. The so-called _Dark Lord_ would not see her weep. Harry looked at her with eyes the same shape and color as her own.

But the tender moment between mother and son was cut short when the door to the nursery was blasted open. Lily at once got to her feet and spun to face Voldemort, spreading her arms wide.

"Step aside," the Dark Lord hissed coldly. The Yew Wand that had helped cause such destruction, despair, and death was brandished threateningly, but Lily held firm. _For Harry, always for Harry, my life willingly given for my precious son-_

"Not Harry, please not Harry, take me-"

"Step aside! Stand aside, you foolish girl!"

"No, not my son; please, have mercy, take me instead-!"

Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed bright in rage, and without a moment's hesitation the Killing Curse was fired at the defiant young woman. Lily stood her ground, and even though instantly killed, she died without a sound, without tears, with a small smile on her lips. For she knew that in her death and sacrifice, she had won. This would truly be the night Voldemort was defeated.

With a disdainful sneer on his snake-thin lips, Voldemort then turned to the small child prophesied to destroy him. Raven locks were as messy as his father's had been, but with the mudblood's emerald eyes and pale skin.

"With your death, my victory is assured. You should be honored," the Dark Lord almost whispered. And then he spoke his most beloved spell, satisfaction gleaming in his inhuman eyes as the green spell flew towards his enemy.

But the runes, drawn by Lily earlier that week and activated by Lily and James's sacrifice not ten minutes earlier, flashed as the Killing curse neared the babe. The spell shuddered to a halt in midair, hovering as the ritual went underway. The child's magic was extracted, every last bit of it, until Harry Potter was nothing more than a Muggle; his magic, as well as the ritual's and his parents', was added to the Killing Curse until it became the perfect agent of annihilation.

All this had taken less than a second, and as Voldemort gaped, his own transformed spell flew towards him. The spell struck, shredding the Dark Lord's body, mind, and magic into nothing. His soul (maimed as it was) remained, though not for long. Across the country, various objects rattled and wailed as the soul fragments they housed were extracted, leaving the objects undamaged. The soul rejoined until it was whole once more, and then it was sent to eternal punishment where it belonged.

Silence fell in the little nursery, only broken by little Harry's soft cries. And then Magic itself appeared in the room. Magic had no set form, but now it appeared as a young woman with soft brown hair cut Egyptian style and gentle golden eyes. She picked up the small child and cradled him in her eyes. Her skin glowed softly, giving away the fact that she was not human.

"Oh, my Child," she murmured sadly. "I weep for the destruction and heartache Tom Riddle spread; but thanks to your mother and father, his reign of terror is now ended." She soothingly stroked his hair. "Your Magic is gone, little one, but you will gain an equal gift." With that, Magic disappeared from England entirely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Namimori, Japan," Magic said, looking at the baby in her arms. "You will become part of the Hibari family, little one; their son is meant for great things." The little child was placed gently on the doorstep, features already changing to match those of the family that would now be his own. His hair was still as black as ebony but his eyes changed their color and shape: emerald green turned to silvery-gray and they were narrow. The rest of his features changed until he looked more Asian. Where his magic once resided was now home to vivid purple Flames that curled around and in his soul before settling. Magic gave a small smile and placed some strong charms on the baby: no one of ill-intent would be able to harm Harry, and he would be protected from the elements.

And then Magic placed two letters beside the child, settling them among the blankets. One was from Lily Potter, written soon after she had prepared the ritual, explaining everything. She explained that her son would no longer have magic, and would be placed by the personification of that magic to a new family. _'Please... take care of my son,'_ she'd written. _'Whether you tell him or no is up to you, but if you eventually tell him... tell him that James and I loved him.'_ The other letter was from Magic, explaining her reasoning for choosing the Hibari family. She also cleared up any confusion that the new parents might have about Lily's letter.

"Your former family's fortune and properties will be held in stasis until claimed by a legitimate heir with my gift," Magic said softly. "Neither thief nor fan nor manipulator will be able to lay a hand on anything. This I swear, Lily and James Potter." Magic faded away, knowing that its duty was done. One of its favored children would be safe and he would also have a very...interesting future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari Kohaku sat in her house with a baby nestled in her lap, cooing to him softly as her husband examined the two letters she'd already read. There was a small, thoughtful frown on his usually-impassive face. The little boy blinked up at her with the Hibari clan's eyes, even though no new children had been born recently, which helped prove the claims in the two letters, Kohaku thought.

Finally, Noritaka set the papers down. "So... we are to raise him."

"Yes," Kohaku said. "I doubt that this was written with deceit or treachery; call it a mother's intuition, but Lily Potter sounded too desperate and scared to lie. And what do you think?"

Noritaka was silent for a few moments, eyes narrowed slightly more than usual as he thought. Then he gently lifted the little one from his wife's lap, settling the baby on his own. The Hibari clan head and the one-year old stared at each other, until Noritaka sighed. "This little one's been through so much already in such a short time," he rumbled. "It would be cruel to leave a young one alone now." Not to mention the fact that Kohaku was already attached to the small animal, he thought wryly. Short of death, nothing would change her mind.

Kohaku beamed, taking their son up in her arms. She already had the perfect name for their new son. "Welcome to our family, Hibari Kyoya."

 **How'd you guys like? Oh, little note: Kohaku apparently means 'Amber', which I thought was kind of funny. In other Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! crossovers, the Sky Flame is sometimes called the Amber Aspect, so that's a little nod to some trivia. Does that mean that Hibari's mother was a Sky? Don't know. And Noritaka, Hibari's father's name, apparently means 'commandment and devoted virtue' (according to the site I used), so that helps give some traits of Kyoya's father.**

 **I hope I explained the ritual Lily used well; if you have any questions, give me a review or PM me. I wanted Harry to truly BE Hibari Kyoya, but I didn't want reincarnation or one of the Potters to be unfaithful to be the reason. I already have the pairing for Kyoya decided, but romance is not going to be the focus of this story.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've said this before, but you guys are all awesome. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, so here's Chapter Two.**

 **Also, I got a nice review from Phoenixcatch7; they disabled the PM function so I can't reply directly, so I'm going to respond to it here. The review said, 'Potential. Huge amounts of it. I know he lost his magic before ever truly having it, but could he have an animagus? I know you probably won't, but the idea of hibari literally being able to turn into a predator is just beyond awesome, and I just love animagi. Could that be one of the gifts magic left him, along with his super awesome flames? Plz?'**

 **Here's my answer: I'm not opposed to the idea, but I also want it to be believable. What do you guys think? I agree that Hibari turning into a carnivore is AWESOME, so if you guys think of a good way Hibari can turn into an animal (different kind of magic or perhaps an entirely different Flame never discovered before) and explain it to me, I will gladly include it in the story.**

Chapter Two

Kohaku smiled as she brushed Kyoya's hair, something that her son would only allow her to do. It had been around three years since the day they'd taken the little boy in as their own, and even Noritaka had to admit that their life was better with a little one running around. Kyoya's silvery-gray eyes were closed and a tiny smile on his lips as Kohaku hummed a song, the brush threading through the soft black locks.

"There you are, Kyoya-kun," she said, setting down the brush as she got to her feet. Kyoya turned and looked at her. "Thank you, kaa-san."

 _'Kyoya turned out to be a serious and dedicated little boy,'_ Kohaku thought fondly, walking out of the room. Probably because of how Noritaka was; after all, the Hibari Clan was well known to be distant and don't express their emotions the same way as others. But on some days, Kohaku wondered what her son would have been like if Lily hadn't done that ritual, if Kyoya hadn't been taken in by them.

She had talked it over with Noritaka and they'd decided to tell Kyoya the truth in a couple of years. It wasn't fair to keep this hidden from him, especially when they loved him as their own, but a four-year old probably wasn't old or mature enough to truly understand what they would be discussing.

 _'How will Kyoya feel when he learns that his birth mother and father died for him, and that his gift of Magic was taken away from him before he could learn about it?'_ Kohaku thought. She couldn't really imagine it, herself; her Flames had always been there for her, even though the Sun Flames weren't necessarily Active. To have something like that taken... _'But I suppose it would be very different if Kyoya had been older or a fully-trained wizard when his Magic had been taken.'_

Kohaku hummed some more as she began making some food for herself and Kyoya. Noritaka had to go overseas for a business trip, but thankfully he wouldn't be there too long. She loved her husband and missed him dearly, but Kohaku knew that he'd come back. (He might be a Cloud, but when they married, he vowed to stay with her out of his own choice. Noritaka bound himself to her and she couldn't be more grateful.) Kyoya padded into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs, looking quite adorable as he peered up at her with large, silver-gray eyes. Kohaku inwardly sqealed. (Her Kyoya-kun was going to be so handsome when he grew up, Kohaku knew, but anyone would have to be extraordinary to catch his attention.)

She gave him some tea to drink, and Kyoya focused on drinking it all without spilling, looking quite determined.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyoya was now seven, and Noritaka had said that they would tell their son. "He is strong," the Hibari head had said. "Kyoya will be fine."

And despite Kohaku's fears, it turned out to be correct. Kyoya's silver-gray eyes had widened a fraction and emotions flitted across his face too quickly to identify, but he had stayed in his seat and listened to the entire story. They had brought out the old letters they'd received along with him, and Kyoya traced his birth mother's script with trembling fingers.

Then, with just the slightest hint of tears, Kyoya threw himself into his parents' arms, gripping them tightly like they'd disappear. "Arigatou, kaa-san...tou-san..." _No matter what, you are my parents._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It wasn't long after that that Kyoya picked up his first pair of tonfas. (They were wooden, of course; novice or not, metal ones could do some nasty damage. Wooden ones less so.) Noritaka had begun training him, for the day that Kyoya would become Namimori's protector. "Listen well, Kyoya," Noritaka had commanded. "The Hibari family, our family, have been here for many years, and our duty has been to protect the town from any threats. We protect the herbivores, like the carnivores we are."

"Herbivores? Carnivores?" Kyoya asked curiously. "What are they?" He'd heard his father use those terms before, but he'd never figured out why he called various people in town by those titles.

"The herbivores are most citizens in Namimori," Noritaka explained. "Those helpless, weak citizens who depend on others to help them. And we are the carnivores, the ones that protect them from threats..."

In the future, when people would ask where Hibari Kyoya picked up his odd speech about carnivores, herbivores, and omnivores, all fingers would be pointed to his father, who Kyoya took after to a scary degree.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Of course, Noritaka had some second thoughts of introducing Kyoya to their family's duty so young; the boy took to it with alarming efficiency. Kyoya took to patrolling the streets, doing what he could to "maintain the order of Namimori", and soon picked up what would be his all-time favorite phrase. The Hibari Clan Head would've pitied the citizens of Namimori, but he thought they needed someone to keep them on their toes.

Hibari spent quite a lot of time in the family training room, and Nortiaka had to stifle a small laugh when he heard the crashes, bangs, and the now-familiar "Kamikorosu".

 _Yes, he was glad they kept their son that night._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While out on patrol, Kyoya meets a young boy, one with fluffy brown hair that stuck up every which way and large brown eyes. His name turns out to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, usually called Tsuna.

Tsuna is kind, innocent, and maybe a little oblivious; he has a lot of fear but stubbornly persists in talking to Kyoya, no matter how much the young Hibari frightens him. It...impresses Kyoya, that such a small animal could have the strength to stand up and even attempt to talk with him.

And there was something about young Tsuna, something warm and inviting that seemed to sing to Kyoya's very _soul_ , telling him that he was home and safe. It seemed that with the right motivation, perhaps Sawada Tsunayoshi could grow into an omnivore. Kyoya looked forward to seeing that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bullies didn't bother Tsuna very often after the two became friends; after all, Kyoya was young but powerful, and none really wanted to get on his bad side. (Perhaps some of Lily Potter's redhead temper still lingered in Kyoya, because Noritaka often swore that his son should've been a redhead instead.) Tsuna regained some confidence in himself, and he learned some self-defense mostly in need. Kyoya needed a sparring partner, after all, and Tsuna was pretty much the only one who stayed in the same vicinity as him for longer than two seconds.

During those lessons, Tsuna discovered he didn't really like using weapons. They felt wrong in his hands, they didn't sing to him like Kyoya said they should.

"Weapons are important, little animal," Kyoya said as they sat on the Hibari house roof. "When I received my tonfas, i didn't keep them just because I was merely good with them. It was like they became one with me. I knew instinctively that these were the weapons I'd always use in fights."

So Tsuna used a variety of weapons in the spars against Kyoya, never sticking with one too long. Kyoya's father, Noritaka, usually handed out advice if he was there, but the older Hibari Clan Head was often gone overseas. Nevertheless, Tsuna found all the advice and tips very helpful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

However, tragedy soon struck the happy household of the Hibaris. Kohaku came down with a serous illness, and nothing that any of the doctors in Namimori could help. She was confined to her bed, the proud, beautiful woman reduced to a living skeleton. Kyoya refused to leave her side, despite the chance of getting that same illness. And then, right at the deciding point of whether the Hibari matriarch would live or die, they recived the news that Noritaka had been heading back to Japan for his wife when he was killed. Killed by a hitman.

The death of her husband and Cloud sealed Kohaku's fate. She made an effort to live, but only barely, and only for her son. But the battle she was waging against the illness was one she was losing, and fast. Kyoya was there, holding her hand, when she took her last breath.

Tsuna grew worried for his friend: Kyoya turned ice-cold, throwing himself into the responsibility of protecting Namimori to avoid thinking of losing his parents. He visited their graves often, honoring them. Tsuna went with him, trying to make sure Kyoya didn't do something foolish.

And so the years passed.

 **And done! Yeah, the series begins next chapter; I wanted to give some background on how Kyoya grew up, and how things will be slightly different. I almost included Hibird in this chapter, but I learned that the little puffball doesn't appear until Mukuro, so... unfortunately, he'll have to wait.**

 **Also, I've graduated from high school, so I'm working more now and I might not be updating as often. However, the updates will still happen. Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before we get started, I'd like to thank every single one of you! This is turning out to be a really popular story, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. By the way, I'm posting this next bit in all my other stories: if this story, and any other story I have posted on here, gets a hundred reviews, I will give a double chapter. And it's EVERY hundred reviews. 100, 200, 300 etc.**

 **I think I have a solution for the Hibari-turning-into-an-animal thing. I can't wait for your reactions! (And yes, Tsuna is sealed in this story, but not for long!)**

Chapter Three

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he observed his new student, black eyes narrowed in thought. The information he'd gotten from that idiot Iemitsu was wrong. Information about the man's own SON was wrong. Why was he the leader of the CEDEF if he could screw _this_ up?

Tsuna was shy and gentle, like the report had said, but not to the extreme the baby hitman had feared. Tsuna was confident in a subtle, quiet way, and while gentle he was firm. _Something has helped him._ The only question was, what?

Well, at least Tsuna wasn't as hopeless as he'd first feared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsuna was confused. He knew Reborn wasn't an ordinary toddler, there was no way a real two-year old could speak that well or wear a suit with comfort and confidence, but really? The Mafia? And he was the only heir left? WHAT?! How was he even connected to the Mafia?

"I need to talk to Kyoya," Tsuna muttered to himself, not noticing Reborn's sudden interest.

He managed to get to the school on time (not noticing Reborn following) and raced up to the roof, where he knew Kyoya would be. The Demon Prefect of Namimori Middle always loved watching the clouds in the sky and preferred the roof to anywhere else in the city. "Omnivore," Kyoya greeted, not opening his eyes.

Tsuna smiled. "Good morning, Hibari."

"On time for once?"

Tsuna frowned. "I got a tutor today, named Reborn. He says he's a hitman, and he's going to train me to become the next leader of a Mafia family." He had Kyoya's attention now; the older boy was sitting up and looking at Tsuna with curiosity. "Do you think he's telling the truth? He looks like a two-year old, for crying out loud!"

Kyoya stiffened, eyes narrowing. "A two-year old? Did he have a pacifier around his neck?" Tsuna nodded, confused. "Was it glowing a specific color?" Another nod. Kyoya sighed. "I suppose that's one of my carnivore uncle's associates."

Tsuna was surprised; Kyoya had never mentioned he had an uncle. But then again, Kyoya was very private, even to his only friend. "You have an uncle?" (Reborn listened hard. Seeing Hibari Kyoya, his uncle could only be...)

Kyoya nodded. "Fon. Known as a skilled martial artist." Of course, something always bothered Kyoya about that; something always niggled in the back of his mind, whispering that Fon was more than that, that the pacifier around his neck was a warning. Of what, he wasn't sure. "And this Reborn is training you to be a Mafia boss?"

The young Sawada nodded. "D-do you think it's true?"

Hibari looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "I doubt it's a lie. And... your herbivore father's job always seemed suspicious." Kyoya nearly snorted when he remembered some of the absolutely _asinine_ excuses the man used for why he was away so much. A highway in Antarctica? Seriously? "He must be the one with the Mafia ties."

(Reborn was impressed; the Skylark was very sharp. A good addition to Tsuna's Famiglia. But who knew that Fon, the World's Strongest Storm, would have a powerful Cloud nephew in Namimori? Had Viper even known of this?)

"Will you come over to my house later, then?" Tsuna asked. "He's living with us while he...tutors me."

Kyoya gave a "Hn." Which, when run through Tsuna's Hibari-to-Common-Speech Translator, meant, 'Might as well, since I might find a worthy opponent who isn't you'. Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya!" With that, Tsuna rushed back down the stairs to get to his classes, leaving Kyoya on top of the roof.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyoya did show up at Tsuna's house that night, just in time for Nana's cooking. He didn't call her 'Mama' like she'd asked, it was too painful, but he was very respectful to the, for all intents and purposes, single mother. And sitting at the table was the home tutor Tsuna had told him about, the one called Reborn. As soon as he saw him, all of Kyoya's instincts started screaming that this baby was _dangerous_. 'No, he definitely is not normal,' Kyoya thought.

"Ciaossu, Hibari," Reborn greeted.

"Carnivore," Kyoya replied. He looked at Tsuna. "Omnivore."

"I'm glad you came, Kyoya," Tsuna smiled. "Kaa-san's making hamburger steak and some Italian dishes for Reborn." Tsuna knew very well that Kyoya loved hamburger steak.

The dinner was delicious as usual but a little bit tense, not that Nana noticed. The woman chattered happily about how she hoped her little Tsu-kun could finally get his grades up and start succeeding in his life. When they all finished eating and Nana started cleaning the dishes, the three males just sat and stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So you are training the omnivore to be a mafia boss."

Reborn hid a smirk under his fedora. "Yes; Vongola Nono is getting on in years, and his sons all died under mysterious circumstances." And Xanxus had been involved in the Cradle Affair; he hadn't been seen since. "Tsuna, therefore, is the only heir left."

"How?" Tsuna asked. "How do I even have that right?"

"Through Iemitsu," Reborn stated, scowling at the thought of that _imbecile_. "He's descended from the Vongola's first Boss, said to be the strongest Boss the Family had ever seen: Vongola Primo. And you are a viable candidate due to that."

Tsuna worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, while Hibari's lips slightly dipped into a scowl. "And the omnivore has no choice in this?"

Reborn shook his head. "There are no other heirs; the family tree was checked, double-checked, and triple-checked. And it would create absolute havoc if the Vongola died off."

Tsuna looked curious and wary and disbelieving all at once, but the boy didn't immediately deny any of it. Kyoya had kept his expression carefully blank throughout the entire conversation; Reborn was completely sure that the wild, powerful Cloud will only tell his Sky what he thinks, and only when it's just them. As the two boys left (Kyoya dislikes staying in one place for too long and he wanted to talk to Tsuna anyway), Reborn hides a smirk underneath his fedora. _Cloud Guardian acquired_. It was a testament to Tsuna that he managed to find the Cloud Guardian first.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One thing about Kyoya is that even though he could be cold and seemingly indifferent, he still cared for Tsuna. Tsuna was his first friend, the one that did his best to keep Kyoya from sliding completely into the ice he'd covered his heart with. The two friends stood outside the Sawada home, Kyoya adjusting the black gyakuran on his shoulders.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Kyoya," Tsuna said softly.

"Hn. You are a...friend, after all." Kyoya leveled Tsuna with a Look. "Learn everything you can from the Baby, Tsuna. I will never forgive you if you die due to not knowing everything you should." And with that, Kyoya stalked off, his jacket fluttering behind him like wings, melting into the darkness of the shadows very easily. Going back to the lonely and empty house that the 15 year old lived in. Tsuna watched him go, brown eyes starting to glimmer bright amber in the night.

 _'If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despite their friendship, Kyoya and Tsuna didn't often have the chance to 'hang out', as it were. Tsuna had classes (as did Kyoya, to a lesser extent), Kyoya had his duties as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, and now Tsuna was learning from Reborn on how to be a proper Mafia Don. The only times they could talk to each other was either when Tsuna helped out with the paperwork Kyoya had to do or when he accompanied Kyoya on his patrols around Namimori. (But with the second one, there was less talking and more biting herbivores to death. Tsuna mainly stood to the side half exasperated and half amused, watching his Cloud successfully beat up people that could be years older than him. Hibari Kyoya was a _monster_ in battle, and he never let anyone forget it.)

However, due to this lack of contact between the Sky and Cloud, Kyoya didn't realize that things were starting to pick up around Tsuna. Gokudera Hayato, for example, and Yamamoto Takeshi's suicide attempt. He also missed the unofficial adoption of the little cow herbivore, and the arrival of his carnivore uncle's apprentice, I-Pin. Along with the young one with the book.

But once Kyoya had learned of all the changes occurring in Tsuna's life, he snorted and (to Gokudera and Yamamoto's surprise) ruffled the brown spiky hair. "I wonder what other trouble you'll find yourself in next, omnivore." He pinned the Storm and Rain with a chilling silver glare. "Protect him. If you don't and he gets hurt on your watch...I'll _bite you to death_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Of course, then everything went completely to shit.

It was well-known in the Mafia, those who knew about Dying Will Flames anyway, that Clouds were very possessive of those that they call their own. Whether it be territory or people, if they were threatened, no Cloud would let it stand. (It was why Clouds were the second-rarest Flame type, actually; fledgling Clouds often bit off more than they could chew and ended up dying for it.)

Hibari Kyoya was no exception.

When members of his Disciplinary Committee started turning up missing and injured, the Skylark's mood turned very dark and sour very quickly. And for one simple reason: they were his, his to lead and help, and yet he was powerless because he didn't know who was doing this or why. Hell, he didn't know where to even start looking!

But worse was that his instincts were going crazy, something in the back of his head pinging away that there was more to this than he could see, that something _dangerous, life-threatening_ was going to happen to those that he protected. Tsuna took one look at him, his narrowed silver eyes burning with anger and bleeding a little bit purple, and promised that he would be careful when out in town, stepping up the lessons from Reborn as well. Gokudera and Yamamoto also pushed their training, knowing that whatever was coming was going to be bad.

Finally, Kyoya managed to narrow down where the attackers most likely made their base: Kokuyo Land. He scolded himself for such an oversight; it was so obvious when he thought about it. The amusement park had been abandoned for years, and no one even went near it once it fell into disrepair. Once he made sure that he had what he'd need (tonfas and cell phone), Kyoya called the omnivore and told him what he'd discovered. "I'm going over there to make sure I am right; if I don't call in an hour and a half, that means that I'll need backup. Be careful, Tsuna." He snapped his cell phone closed and headed out, making sure to keep his guard up. Sasagawa Ryohei had been attacked not too long ago, and that simply made his foreboding feeling worse. Why were they being attacked? What was the enemy's end goal here?

Kyoya shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. It didn't matter why they were doing this; for hurting what was _his_ , he would _destroy them_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As another body fell at his feet unconscious, Kyoya scoffed. He'd expected a fight, not a one-sided match. He almost hoped their leader would put up more of a fight; he was starting to get really bored. He walked into the main part of the building, looking around to see if anyone else would be foolish enough to rush him. All he found was rubble and dust; if other minions were there, they were hiding in the shadows either too scared or waiting for a chance to attack him from behind. Not that it would help.

Only one way led up to each floor, all others destroyed, and Kyoya felt a thrill of anticipation along his spine. The leader was so sure of his success that they cut off any chance of escape for themselves. He grinned. Finally, a challenge!

No one else approached him as he climbed through the levels of Kokuyo Land, so he managed to make his way into the room where the leader most likely was without any more interference.

And Kyoya could honestly admit that he wasn't expecting who he found. It was a teenager around his age, with indigo-colored hair that stuck up a little in the back, vaguely resembling a pineapple. Kyoya nearly snorted at the mental image. The other wore a school uniform, the one from Kokuyo if Kyoya wasn't mistaken, but altered a little bit. And when the teenager smiled, it was with mockery. His eyes opened, showing one of them to be red with the other blue, the red eye containing the kanji for 'six'. That red eye bothered Kyoya for some reason that he couldn't explain. A cackle echoed faintly in his mind, one that was high and cold.

"Kufufu. I never expected to receive a visit from Hibari Kyoya himself," the stranger laughed.

Kyoya simply raised an eyebrow. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I must confess to not knowing yours."

A mocking smile and another odd laugh. "Ah, how rude of me. My name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro, as it's said here in Japan." Mukuro pinned Kyoya with his hetechromatic eyes, the red one still giving Kyoya that odd feeling. That gaze seemed similar to another, if only he could remember where he'd seen it before...

Kyoya nodded, pushing away his reaction to that crimson color of Mukuro's eye until he could analyze it at a later time. "Why are you here in Namimori? Why attack those that I protect?"

"Kufufufu. That's right, Clouds are very protective of their territories. I'm after one simple thing, Kyoya-kun." Mukuro's lips twisted into a smirk. "The utter destruction of the Mafia and later to bathe the world in blood."

Now, Kyoya could care less about the second sentence that Mukuro uttered; however, the Italian said something that absolutely _pissed Kyoya off_. The ice that he had coated his heart in after losing his parents burnt off in the onslaught of rage that overwhelmed the young Skylark. Kyoya let out a roar of pain and hurt and loss and slipped his tonfas into his hands so quickly that Mukuro did not see the weapons slide from their containment; one moment Kyoya's hands were empty and the next they weren't. Then Kyoya leapt at Mukuro with a snarl.

 _"Don't call me that!"_

Startled by the other teen's violent reaction (just what the _hell_ had he said to piss off the Skylark this badly?!), Mukuro barely managed to get his trident up to block the precise and powerful strike of the silver tonfa.

Now, Mukuro prided himself on being able to fight physically with his trident along with being a prodigy with Illusions, but he could admit that Hibari Kyoya might just be unmatched in speed, power, and grace while fighting. However, Kyoya was consumed by hurt and rage, which meant that while he had more power, he also left openings that, in his right mind, he wouldn't have if thinking rationally. And that made all the difference.

Kyoya nearly won a few times during that fight, but Mukuro was a very sly and cunning person. (Quite the Slytherin, if Mukuro ever stepped foot in Hogwarts. The late Dark Lord Voldemort in his prime as Tom Riddle would have felt inferior in light of Rokudo Mukuro's superiority.) And the Italian Mist managed to knock Kyoya through a couple walls and down a couple of levels.

Kyoya laid there, covered in dust, rubble, and blood, and finally let the tears escape. Tears that he hadn't allowed himself to shed when his kaa-san and tou-san died.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miles away, bright amber eyes snapped open, filled with protective rage and determination.

 **I didn't think the chapter would turn out this long. Kind of got away from me.**

 **I hope this chapter helped show some of the differences between canon Kyoya and this one, along with the changes in Tsuna. I cannot, just CANNOT, keep Tuna the same as canon when things definitely changed. Next chapter will see the seal on Tsuna completely breaking, and him actually kicking some ass. I can't wait to write it!**

 **Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes; I have no beta, and while one of my best subjects is English, I can't catch all my errors.**

 **Please make this poor, poor author very happy by giving her some reviews!**


End file.
